


In Equal Measure

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu needs to ask Jaejoong something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Equal Measure

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday kiss for Junsu.

After the cameras are turned off at last and the staff are busy eating, drinking and enjoying the party, Junsu pulls Jaejoong aside into a corner of the room, then out into the deserted corridor, both of them pretending not to notice the assorted curious and amused looks the other three give them.

"Sorry girls, I'm gay?" Junsu asks when they're halfway down the corridor, eyes laughing even though his tone's serious. "Don't pretend you didn't put him up to that."

Jaejoong smiles back at Junsu, completely unabashed. "I won't," he says easily, shrugging. "I just thought the world deserved to know. Even if they won't believe it!"

Junsu laughs outright at that, shaking his head as he repeats the words, in Korean this time. "And you didn't have anything to do with the ice cubes either?"

Jaejoong snickers, putting on an innocent look that Junsu doesn't believe for a moment. "That was all them," Jaejoong says, nodding seriously, belied by the way his mouth curls at the corners. "I'm innocent!"

"Lies!" Junsu says, wide-eyed and biting back a laugh. He has to try even harder when he notices the door cracking open, Yoochun's head poking through, and reaches out to grab Jaejoong, pulling him into a kiss in order to keep him from turning around and seeing the not-so-stealthy sneak behind him. Jaejoong shivers and melts into it, and Junsu almost feels sorry for the way Jaejoong shrieks and jumps when Yoochun dumps an ice cube down Jaejoong's shirt.


End file.
